


I Heard it on the Radio

by RoseAmaranth



Series: Song Fics [4]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Reflection, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseAmaranth/pseuds/RoseAmaranth
Summary: Dolph didn't understand why people loved that stupid love song. Like, it's so cheesy and not exciting enough to rock out to. Some things take experience and time to understand. And like most everyone else, he comes around to figuring it out.





	I Heard it on the Radio

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back to posting. I've just been having a lot going on in my life at the moment, and I was actually a bit sick for some time, so my 31 Day series has been on hold. Plus I just have writer's block with Ironstrange. so I've been working on other things until I can get back into that groove.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you enjoy. And if you're interested, check out my other works. I write for various ships in various fandoms. Comments and kudos are always appreciated! <3

Dolph was scrolling through his phone when the song came on. Seriously overrated by literally everyone in the whole world. He leaned forward to change the station, find something a little more rocking because they've been on the road for about three hours and that was after wrestling a match in the ring for ten minutes. He would rather not die because his friend and the one currently driving them across the state fell asleep at the wheel.

His hand was smacked away by Mike's. Really? _This_ song?

“Come on, man. This song is shit. You can't possibly-” Mike shot a grin over to the passenger side, stupid sunglasses obscuring his eyes, though Dolph was pretty sure there was mischief in them. There always was with Mike 'The Miz'.

He liked Mike well enough, but 'The Miz' could be a lot to deal with. Even for Dolph. He could understand why many guys in the locker room knocked shoulders extra hard when he entered the room to change, or tried to petition Vince to reconsider having this guy in the WWE. He was a TV personality, not a wrestler. But Dolph didn't necessarily agree, and he knew how much harder Mike worked than almost anyone else.

“I happen to think it's nice.” And apparently he had horrible taste in music. Like, really terrible. 

“Seriously?” Mike hummed along, and when Dolph raised a brow at him, he started singing along. He _was_ serious. 

“When the night falls down....I wait for you, and you come around.” Oh man. Now he was singing it. Mike could do many things, but maybe he shouldn't go into a music career. Dolph rolled his eyes and returned to his phone. If this idiot wanted to belt out along with whatever this girl's name was, he wasn't going to stop him. But he certainly wasn't going to participate.

Not with this cheesy ass love song. 

“Ooh baby, do you know what that's worth? Ooh heaven is a place on Earth!” Mike was getting proper into it now, bopping along and singing louder than the song on the radio; which was turned up pretty loud at this point. Dolph couldn't help but tap his foot to the catchy beat, but he refused to give in to the equally catchy chorus. Nope. He was not going to be that guy. He had something of a reputation to keep, and singing along to a stupid song was not part of it.

Then, naturally, Mike decided he was not going to perform his number without theatrics. Which, apparently, included reaching out and grabbing Dolph's hand. His phone dropped into his lap and he tried to smother the smile fighting onto his lips. No way was he going to let Mike think he was approving of this. 

“Idiot. Focus on the road.” His hand was jerked over to the driver's side as the second verse started in. 

“When I feel alone, I reach for you and you bring me home.” Ew. Gross. That was disgustingly cheesy. But then Mike flashed him a smile and, well, he couldn't hate it as much. Probably.

“When I'm lost at sea, I hear your voice and it carries me...” Now his hand was being pressed into Mike's chest as he delivered the stupid lyrics. Seriously, who penned this crap? It was absolutely ridiculous listening to this while speeding down the highway after wrestling in a pretty big match in a pretty big arena. Mike singing along wasn't really surprising, if he thought about it, but couldn't it be a solo.

“You're as idiotic as this song, you know.” Mike grinned again, belting along to the verse again and not letting Dolph go back to his phone. 

“Baby I was afraid before. But I'm not afraid anymore!” Dolph snickered and decided to finally play along for the final chorus. How could he possibly not? It _was_ catchy. Besides, it was just the two of them in the car, and he was certain Mike wouldn't make fun of him or rat him out for singing such a dumb song. So, the two of them sang along – horribly off-key and probably doing the woman a serious disservice with their vocals – cracking up once the song ended. 

It took a moment for them to realize they were still holding hands, and when they did, there was coughing and more fits of laughter. Followed shortly by questions of switching drivers and grabbing something to eat.

They didn't drive together as often these days, mostly because Mike had a movie shoot going on in L.A, and Dolph had all his stand up shows to get to during his days off. But there were those rare nights they found themselves heading in the same direction after a show, so they agreed on sharing a rental car to the next hotel or to their home in Arizona. 

It was one of those rare nights, Dolph scrolling through his phone and reading any funny posts to Mike as they roared down the dark back road. The bleach blonde hair and Hollywood sunglasses were gone, but they were still Dolph and Mike. So, after about an hour of talking about what was going on with their friends, Mike's movie, Dolph's next comedy show, and wrestling, music was flicked on and they switched between Dolph's rocking playlist and Mike's more chilled out songs.

Then that one song finally played, and their instant reactions were probably one for the books. Mike excitedly turned it up, grinning like an idiot, and Dolph rolled his eyes. Though he locked his phone and smiled too. As much as he hated this damn song, it was kind of theirs. He really regretted letting Mike tell people that story because the teasing he received continued on twelve years later. He sang along to one chorus, _one time._

Okay, it might have more to do with the fact it was the start of their cheesy love story. Whatever.

“When you walk into the room. You pull me close and we start to move.” He might hate the song more if it didn't bring him this happiness. If it didn't make someone he loved so stupidly blithesome. Mike told him some time later he actually didn't care that much for the song – that he only sang along like that because he knew Dolph hated it – but the song grew on both of them and now it seemed Mike genuinely enjoyed the song.

Or, perhaps it still had something to do with Dolph's reluctance to accept this was their song. That he still rolled his eyes when it came on, yet added it to his road trip playlist like the romantic sap he turned out to be. It probably had to do with old age. 

“I refuse to sing along. No way.” They played this game enough times to know Mike would grab his hand at the second verse, and they would be singing it like a couple of idiots by the final chorus. Because that was what they did on these special car rides. Who knew twelve years ago that two wrestling nerds would end up being two married wrestling nerds? And all because Belinda Carlisle made this damn love song about making heaven on Earth.

“Remember that awful bleached hair you insisted on to make you stand out?” Dolph snickered and turned up the song, ignoring the broad smile and raised brows he received in response. Sue him. He didn't want to break their little tradition. In fact, it was a little odd Mike was interrupting it with conversation.

“Remember how much of an asshole you were because that's what you insisted 'The Miz' was? I think The Kid, JoMo, and myself were the only ones who didn't hate your guts. And I was probably just banding with a fellow Cleveland boy.” The second verse kicked in, and on cue Mike reached out and pulled his hand over to the driver's side, dramatically singing along like he did that one drive. 

Like they did on many drives since.

“Crazy how we turned out, huh?” That was certainly one way to put it. 

“Can you believe The Kid is getting married? She saw his toy collection and didn't immediately turn around and run.” Mike laughed and shook his head. 

“I mean, their first date was to Disney World. I'm pretty sure she knew what she was getting with him. Besides, Zack's not so bad.” They teased Zack Ryder endlessly about his obsession with boy bands and collecting wrestling action figures, but he was a pretty okay guy aside from that. Dolph thought it was really nice he found love. Someone who knew all about his interests and who could understand his lifestyle because she was a wrestler too. Who could enjoy it right alongside him. It was nice to see how far the kid came too. 

They were all grown up. Well, mostly. Mike was still overly competitive about pretty much everything – including video games – and Dolph liked to pretend it was still 1986 even in 2019. But what was life if you couldn't have a little fun along the way? 

“Here it comes. You ready?” Like he had any choice. This song was practically branded into his head. He couldn't not sing along if he tried. They sang the chorus as loud as they possibly could, nearly driving off the road in the process, and laughing like they were still in their twenties and felt like they were invincible. It was nice that while so much in their lives were changing, this was something that never did. 

Even if it was singing along to _'Heaven is a Place on Earth'_ with _The Miz_ on a dark road towards the next town. In fact, he kind of liked that. It felt like them.

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, I thought of this while listening to the song _"Heaven is a Place on Earth"_. I really love that song, if I'm being honest. Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> Also, someone tell me why these two are such a rare pair. Like, I don't know. I find that so weird. Especially considering some of the ships I've seen on here and on Twitter/Tumblr.
> 
> Thanks for reading. :) xx


End file.
